


Gingerly

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, post first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gingerly: adverb; ˈjinjərlē: in a careful or cautious manner</p><p>early 16th century (in the sense ‘daintily, mincingly’): perhaps from Old French gensor ‘delicate,’ comparative of gent ‘graceful,’ from Latin genitus ‘well-born.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerly

Gingerly, he slipped from the bed, and tiptoed to the loo. He stretched and looked in the mirror, wondering if he was a different person than the one who took his best friend, now lover, to bed for the first time, in the early hours of the morning.

Hmmm...hard to tell yet. He was definitely sore, not used to using those muscles since...damn...was it...Kandahar? That one night, when everything was so wrong...and last night, when everything somehow turned out perfectly.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he missed hearing Sherlock walk past him. The steam from the shower slowly filled the tiny room and he took a deep breath as he pulled the curtain back.

"May I..."

"Join me, please?"

His slight hesitation made the detective snort, "a little different than in the dark, isn't it?"

John nodded, still a bit wary, unsure until Sherlock held out his hand to him. "It's fine, John. It's all fine."


End file.
